This invention relates generally to solar heat collection, and more particularly concern a solar heat collector of highly efficient as well as easily fabricated and relatively inexpensive design, wherein solar heat is collected and transferred to flowing fluid, as for example water.
Constant efforts are currently being made to construct solar heat collector of improved design; however, none of the collectors with which I am familiar have embodied the unusual combinations of structural features, modes of operation and results as are now afforded by the present invention. These include the use of simple tubes, channels, and other members to simplify fabrication and increase efficiency.